


Cuchilla de mi corazón

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Superheroe!Zoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ser un superheroe no te libraba de sus gritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuchilla de mi corazón

**Titulo:** Cuchilla de mi corazón

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque ser un superheroe no te libraba de sus gritos.

 **Nota de Autor:** Zoro!Superheroe

Los superheroes eran solo personas ficticias que provenían de un comic, o eso pensaba Sanji, hasta que en un descuido y porque la verdad no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, chocó e iba rubo a un precipicio.

Bonita y estúpida forma de morir, que curioso, lo último que tenía en su cabeza era que el viejo lo sacaría del ataúd y le golpearía sin pensarlo dos veces, que morir no estaba en sus planes.

Pensaba en como no enfadar al viejo, cuando sintió que alguien lo sacaba del auto y lo dejaba en el suelo minutos después.

"Ni de coña" Sanji estaba entre sorprenderse o darle de patadas al bastardo que estaba frente a él, la persona que lo había salvado era su no amigo/vecino, ahora entendía por qué se sentía acosado "¡Tú eres el bastardo que me espía todas las noches!"

"No te mataría darme un gracias…"

"¡No te voy a dar las gracias!" Sanji se acercó al hombre, quien se rascaba el cabello verde y arqueaba una ceja ante las palabras del rubio "¡Por que es por tú culpa que me estoy mudando!"

Porque ya le ponía los pelos de punta el sentirse observado y no saber quien es el que le miraba, no dormía y los nervios estaban acabando con él.

Su vecino le miraba divertido, y eso enfadó mas al rubio.

"Que te jodan, marimo"

Se iría y escaparía, aunque la reacción de Sanji era rara, debía de estar interesado en los "poderes" del hombre, pero eso era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Iría a la casa de Ace, ahí seguramente descansaría.


End file.
